WereLove
by QueenDays
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN. Una chica nueva se ha mudado a la reserva.. ¿será ella quién le robe el corazón a Seth Clearwater? ¿O sólo se lo romperá y lo dejará hecho pedazos?
1. Chapter 1

**WereLove**

**CAPITULO 1**

**Disclaimer:** NADA me pertenece. Twilight le pertenece a Stephenie Meyer y esta magnífica historia le pertenece completamente a **mrs. sethclearwater01** (Thank you!), quien me dio permiso para traducirla. ¡Disfrútenla!

**N/A:** Empecé en el punto de vista de Leah porque es la única forma que parecía tener sentido.

* * *

**LEAH POV**

Yo no sabía por qué Seth estaba tan feliz todo el tiempo. Quiero decir, no tenía una razón para hacerlo. Él debería estar triste al igual que yo. Yo lo miraba con desdén mientras hablaba de una tormenta con mamá. Siempre estaba muy alegre. Si no tenía cuidado se me podría pegar a _mi_.

–Leah, lleva a tu hermano a la escuela – volteé hacia mi mamá lentamente. Rodé los ojos, tomé las llaves de la mesa y salí por la puerta. Seth salió detrás de mí rápidamente.

–No sé por qué estás tan enojada todo el tiempo, Leah. No es tan malo ser un lobo, a mí me gusta – resoplé, pero no le contesté nada.

**SETH POV**

Leah no me habló por el resto del viaje. Creo que ya estaba acostumbrado a eso. Ella se marchó en el momento en que cerré la puerta. La miré preocupado por un segundo antes de dar la vuelta.

– ¡Hey, Seth! ¡Aquí! – corrí hacia donde estaba Kris saludándome. Kris y yo habíamos sido amigos desde el primer grado – Seth, ¿no escuchaste? – el rostro de Kris de llenó de brillo, se moría por contarme un nuevo chisme.

– ¿Qué cosa? Tu sabes que no hago caso a los chismes – Kris era mi amigo, pero a veces me cuestionaba sus motivos.

–Las personas que estaban construyendo la nueva casa se acaban de mudar el fin de semana pasado – arqueé una ceja, como si estuviera interesado. La verdad era que mi no me importaba, pero tenía que al menos fingir que le prestaba atención. – Sí, es una chica y su papá, escuché que también va en nuestro grado – rodé mis ojos. Era justo su forma de ser, ir directo por la chica – ¿No te molestas si la invito a salir, cierto?

–Claro que no, pero ni siquiera la conoces.

–Bueno no, pero si yo doy el primer paso primero, conseguiré algunos puntos extras con las demás chicas, ¿verdad? – yo me reí.

–Claro, lo que tú digas.

Entramos a la escuela, donde todo el mundo ya estaba corriendo por ahí haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para no llegar tarde. Yo estaba en revisando mi locker, escuchando sólo la mitad del balbuceo de Kris, cuando lo sentí. Un tirón de fuera, era como un imán. Me encogí de hombros y seguí buscando las cosas que necesitaba.

–Ella está aquí – al menos tres chicas corrieron a mi lado riendo como locas. Me volví hacia la puerta de entrada por impulso. – Aquí viene – me susurró Kris. La parte frontal de una vieja zapatilla de deporte blanca detuvo la puerta antes de que se cerrara. La chica se detuvo y todos los que estaban adentro se congelaron. La oí tomar una profunda bocanada de aire antes de entrar.

**M POV  
**Todo el mundo me estaba mirando. Sabía que debí haber tratado más para convencer a papá de dejarme entrar por la puerta trasera. Bajé la cabeza y me escondí detrás de mi cabello. Me apresuré a la oficina y cerré la puerta rápidamente detrás de mí.

–Hola, y tú debes de ser… – miré a toda prisa a la secretaria y bajé la cabeza de nuevo.

–Soy May, uh, May Summers – volteé hacia a la secretaria de nuevo y le sostuve la mirada. La secretaría jadeó un poco cuando vio mis ojos.

–Oh. Hola May, es un placer conocerte. Aquí están sus cosas – agarré la pila de papeles, le di las gracias precipitadamente y prácticamente salí corriendo por la puerta. Suspiré agradecida cuando me di cuenta de que el pasillo estaba vacío. Todo el mundo estaba ya en clase. No me había fijado en él hasta que habló.

–Hola – salté y levanté la vista abruptamente. Él sonrió – ¿Necesitas ayuda para llegar a clase? – me encogí de hombros y bajé mi mirada hacia mis zapatos.

–Seguro… – me puse a caminar de nuevo. Él se mantuvo a mi ritmo, pero parecía que quería ir más rápido.

–Así que… hasta ahora… ¿te gusta estar aquí? – yo lo miré rápidamente ¿Por qué le importaría la chica nueva?

–Creo que sí – dije finalmente. Me sentía extrañamente a gusto con él alrededor. Él no me contestó, pero yo lo vi sonreír – Um, este es mi salón – miré el número de la puerta y luego al chico. No parecía realmente que estuviera en secundaria. Y mucho menos en el noveno grado.

–Genial, supongo que te veré por ahí – volvió a sonreír y no pude hacer menos que sonreírle de vuelta.

–Gracias, y por cierto… soy May – le di la mano sin hacer contacto visual.

–Seth. Fue un placer conocerte – me apresuré a entrar a clase, totalmente sonrojada.

**SETH POV**

Era extraña la forma en la que me sentía acerca de May. Yo no la conocía pero estaba empezando a sentir como Kris debió haberse sentido.

– ¿Qué te pasa? – le sonreí a Leah.

–Nada. ¿Por qué? – Leah se encogió de hombros.

–No lo sé pareces, _más feliz_, si eso es aún posible – me reí.

–Probablemente lo estoy – subí las escaleras, me detuve en el teléfono en el pasillo.

–Hey Sam, ¿cuándo es siguiente fogata? – le pregunté a la ligera.

–Creo que mañana por la noche, ¿por qué? – podría decirse que Sam sospechaba algo.

–Sólo me preguntaba si estaría bien invitar a la chica nueva – Sam no me respondió nada.

– ¿Por qué?

–Sólo siento que ella debería conocer las historias, ya que se acaba de mudar aquí – me encogí de hombros.

– ¿Desde cuándo te interesan las chicas? – suspiré.

–No sé. Desde esta mañana, supongo.

– ¿Qué quieres decir? – la voz de Sam fue seria.

–He sentido una atracción hacia ella desde que llegó a la escuela esta mañana. Creo que incluso hasta lo sentí el fin de semana pasado, cuando llegó por primera vez – volví a suspirar.

–Sí, seguro. Tráela – dijo Sam rápidamente. Colgó el teléfono antes de que pudiera darle las gracias. Me di la vuelta para encontrarme con Leah. No me había dado cuenta de que estuviera detrás de mí.

–Así que… se trata de una chica, ¿eh? – me sonrió.

–Si.

–Nunca habías estado interesado en las chicas antes – murmuró para sí misma – De cualquier forma… ¿no se supone que los lobos _impriman_ o lo que sea? – me encogí de hombros y me dirigí a mi habitación. Leah tenía razón. Se suponía que debía imprimar.

**MAY POV**

–Papá – no esperaba una respuesta, pero todavía me asusta cuando no la recibió. Caminé lentamente y con cuidado a través de la casa. Miré en todas las habitaciones mientras caminaba. Encontré a mi papá medio tirado en el sofá de la sala de estar. – Papá – le hablé más fuerte, sacudiendo su hombro.

Papá ni siquiera se movió. Sacudí la cabeza. Empujé el resto de su cuerpo sobre el sofá y extendí una manta sobre él. Me dirigí a la cocina a prepararle un poco de pan tostado. Eso fue lo que mamá habría hecho si aún estuviera aquí. Suspiré y esperé a que el pan terminara de tostarse. Mamá había sido enviada a rehabilitación hace unos años, por lo que papá comenzó a construir este lugar para que no tuviéramos que estar cerca de ella. Ahora yo era la que cuidaba de papá cuando tenía una de sus resacas. Salté cuando el tostador se apagó. Agarré la mermelada de frambuesa de la nevera y puse una capa gruesa de la misma en una rebanada del pan tostado. Dejé el otro lado sin nada, justo como le gustaban a papá. Fui a mi habitación para tratar de hacer algunas tareas, pero no pude. Ahora que mi padre se podría hacer cargo de si mismo cuando despertara, podía pensar en otras cosas. Como en Seth, por ejemplo. Nunca me había sentido tan cómoda al lado de nadie como me sentí hoy al lado de Seth. No tenía ningún sentido; era bastante obvio que no era sólo porque era muy lindo. Quiero decir que nadie podría ser tan... _musculoso_ y todavía estar en la escuela secundaria. Ha visto a otros dos chicos que estaban igual, que incluso eran _más jóvenes_ que yo. Sacudí la cabeza. Definitivamente había algo mal con la gente de aquí.

* * *

**¡¿Qué tal gente bonita? **

**Ahora vengo por acá de nuevo, trayéndoles una nueva traducción de una historia super mega linda ^.^ a mi en lo personal… me encantó! esta muuuy linda, pero para ver que pasa… tendrán que leer los siguientes caps… muajajaja no daré adelantos.**

**Muchisisisismas gracias a mrs.(junto)sethclearwater01 por dejarme traducir su lindísima historia.**

**Y pues… ahora esperaré sus reviews con ansias locas n.n**

**¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gustó? ¿No? ¿Prefieren que me dedique a vender calcetas en las esquinas? Se aceptan críticas, sugerencias, dudas, aclaraciones, tomatazos, lechugazos y demás. Amenazas de muerte no porque apenas estamos empezando el fic… tal vez esas si las reciba a partir del siguiente cap XD**

**Cuídense mucho! sigan leyendo! y dejen sus reviews!**

**EDITADO: 07/07/2010**


	2. Chapter 2

**WereLove**

**CAPITULO 2**

**Disclaimer:** NADA me pertenece. Twilight le pertenece a Stephenie Meyer y esta magnífica historia le pertenece completamente a **mrs. sethclearwater01** (Thank you!), quien me dio permiso para traducirla. ¡Disfrútenla!

* * *

**MAY POV**

Seth me estaba esperando cuando fui a la escuela al día siguiente. Me sonrojé y bajé la cabeza conforme me acercaba a él.

– ¿Caminas a la escuela todos los días? – me preguntó. Parecía muy preocupado por eso.

–Bueno… si… mi papá tiene que trabajar – le dije casi en voz baja. Me sentía mal mintiéndole a Seth, pero él no tenía necesidad de saber que papá se estaba recuperando de una resaca.

–Está bien, pero prométeme que dejarás que Leah te traiga a casa hoy – realmente no quería asustar a mi papá llevando a casa a alguien a quien él no conocía, pero sentía que no podría decirle que no a Seth.

–Seguro – le dije. Seth me abrió la puerta. Fue casi tan malo como el día anterior. Todos se congelaron y tenía la sensación de que era porque había entrado con Seth – ¿Porqué todos me están mirando? – dije mientras me sonrojaba de nuevo. Incliné mi cabeza hacia abajo escondiendo mi cara por completo tras mi negro cabello.

–No lo sé, pero creo que ayudaría un poco si miras hacia arriba de vez en cuando – Seth puso su mano en mi espalda. Mi corazón se aceleró. Seth quitó su mano, fue como si pudiera escucharlo.

–Seguro que si – sonó la campana y Seth y yo nos separamos.

**SETH POV**

Esperé a May afuera, Leah esperó _casi_ pacientemente por ella, también. Finalmente May salió de la escuela. Fue una de las últimas. Parecía como si no esperara verme aún ahí.

–No tienes que darme un aventón, ¿sabes? – dijo en voz baja. Su voz siempre era así. Me pregunto porqué.

–No te preocupes, yo quiero hacerlo – May volteó hacia donde se encontraba Leah dentro del auto – A Leah no le molesta – Leah refunfuñó, la ignoré. Abrí la puerta de atrás para ella. Me miró con los ojos abiertos por un segundo antes de entrar lentamente en el auto. Le sonreí antes de sentarme en el asiento de adelante. Leah encendió el motor y aceleró saliendo del estacionamiento.

May estuvo en silencio durante todo el camino. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Leah parara el auto frente a la casa de May. Salí antes que ella y le abrí la puerta. No salió del auto de inmediato, pero finalmente, cuando lo hizo, se tropezó. La tomé de la mano y la levanté antes de que cayera al suelo. May se sonrojó y comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia la puerta principal.

–Oye, May… – ella se detuvo y dio la vuelta. Corrí hacia ella y me detuve a una pulgada de ella. Ella se hizo dos pasos hacia atrás – Mis amigos y algunos de los viejos harán una fogata hoy en la noche… y contarán algunas historias… – miré que su expresión cambió, el sonrojo que había tenido apareció de nuevo – Me preguntaba… si querrías venir… – May levantó la vista hacia mi por un segundo antes de sonrojarse y bajar la mirada otra vez.

–Me gustaría… - podía sentir que un "pero" haría aparición – pero no puedo. Mi papá… – May no terminó la frase.

–Nope, esta bien – baje la mirada y me hice un par de pasos hacia atrás.

–Espera – levanté la mirada de nuevo y la miré mientras revolvía su mochila en busca de algo. Sacó una pequeña hoja amarilla y un bolígrafo morado. Garabateó algo en el papel y me lo tendió. Se sonrojó de nuevo – Toma… llámame cuando haya otra fogata. Realmente me gustaría asistir a una – le sonreí.

–Seguro – May me sonrió. Se dio la vuelta de nuevo dirigiéndose hacia la puerta. Me volteé y me dirigí hacia Leah.

–Oye, Seth – me di la vuelta. May estaba parada en la puerta. Incliné la cabeza y esperé – Gracias por el aventón. Te veo mañana – cerró la puerta. Sonreí y me di la vuelta una vez más hacia Leah.

–Así que… ¿vas a ir esta noche o te vas a quedar en casa deprimido? – rodé los ojos.

–No me voy a _deprimir_, Leah – le dije sonriendo.

–Pero no vas a ir… – dijo mientras aceleraba y salía a la calle principal.

–Umm, no… supongo que no – Leah sacudió la cabeza pero no dijo nada más. Leah no entro a la casa cuando llegamos. Sin embargo, mamá estaba esperándome.

– ¿Dónde has estado? – me encogí de hombros.

–Sólo dándole un aventón a la chica nueva – mamá me frunció el ceño.

– ¿La chica Summers? ¿Qué hay entre ustedes dos? – encogí los hombros de nuevo.

–Nada, mamá… ¿irás esta noche? – tomé una manzana y me incliné sobre el mostrador.

–Sí… y me tienen cocinando… de nuevo – me reí.

–Así que Sam todavía no deja que Emily haga nada, ¿cierto?

–Yo tampoco la dejaría, Seth. Ya tiene siete meses de embarazo – mamá ya tenía hechos casi un centenar de hotdogs y ahora estaba comenzando con las hamburguesas.

–Si, supongo. Estaré arriba – tiré el corazón de la manzana en el cesto de basura y salí corriendo por las escaleras.

–No vas a ir, ¿cierto? – me gritó desde el piso inferior.

–No, mamá – le respondí antes de cerrar la puerta de mi habitación.

**MAY POV**

Papá estaba despierto cuando sonó mi teléfono.

– ¿Lo ves? Sabía que aquí harías amigos – rodé los ojos y contesté el teléfono.

– ¿Diga? – dije, en voz baja.

– ¡Hey, May! Soy yo… – me sonrojé y corrí hacia mi habitación. Papá me siguió con la mirada. No quería dejarlo solo, podría comenzar a beber de nuevo.

–Hola, Seth. Creí que había una fogata esta noche – volteé a ver mi reloj. Eran las 6:30.

–See… decidí no ir esta vez – sonaba como si no quisiera hablar sobre eso.

–Oh – ambos nos quedamos en silencio.

–Así que… ¿quieres ir a la playa conmigo? Si tu papá te deja, desde luego – me mordí el labio.

–Umm... ¿y que pasa con la fogata? – le pregunté despacio.

–No nos acercaremos a ellos. Sólo quiero enseñarte el océano. A menos que ya lo hayas visto…

–No – le respondí de inmediato – Le preguntaré a mi papá y te devuelvo la llamada, ¿vale?

–Seguro. Estaré esperando tu llamada – me sonrojé.

–Está bien. Adiós – tomé aire dos veces antes de abrir mi puerta. Papá se calló de cara dentro de mi habitación – Papá… ¿qué estas haciendo? – él me miró y sonrió.

–Tenía curiosidad. Así que… ¿qué me ibas a preguntar? – rodé los ojos.

–Seth quiere saber si puedo ir a la playa – papá frunció el ceño y se levantó.

– ¿Cuándo?

–Ahora, papá – suspiré y vi como su rostro cambió. Él sonrió.

–Seguro, linda. Ve y diviértete – suspiré.

–Papá… nada de beber ¿está bien? – papá sonrió.

–Nada de beber – repitió solemnemente. Rodé los ojos y lo empujé fuera de mi habitación. Le marqué a Seth de inmediato.

–Entonces… ¿si puedes ir? – me preguntó entusiasmado.

–Sí – le dije sonrojándome. Nunca me había sonrojado tanto en toda mi vida.

–Genial, estaré allí en cinco minutos – mi cara enrojeció de nuevo.

–Puedes venir manejando – le dije corriendo a mi cuarto de baño. Mi cara todavía estaba roja. Nunca volvería a la normalidad en cinco minutos. Cepillé rápidamente mi cabello y me despedí de Seth. Pasé tres minutos inquieta en la cocina antes de que Seth tocara el timbre. Corrí a la puerta antes de que papá pudiera siquiera levantarse.

–Cálmate May, es sólo un chico – le rodé los ojos antes de abrir la puerta.

–Hola, Seth – le sonreí, olvidando por completo de ocultar mis ojos. Seth me miró fijamente durante mucho tiempo, lo que me sonrojo, por supuesto. Él sonrió.

–Hey, May – me gustó cuando dijo eso. – ¿Lista para irnos? – me preguntó. Yo asentí.

–Adiós, papá – me di la vuelta para abrazar a papá.

–Señor Summers, soy Seth Clearwater – no había oído a Seth venir detrás de mi. Papá sonrió y estrechó la mano de Seth.

–Si, creo que conocí a tu mamá ayer… ¿Sue, verdad? – Seth sonrió.

–Así es. Traeré a May a casa antes de las ocho, señor – papá sonrió más amplio.

–Está bien. Me agradas, Seth – rodé los ojos.

–Ya vámonos, Seth – lo tomé de la mano inconscientemente y tiré de él hacia afuera. Cuando mi cabeza reaccionó ante mis acciones, me sonrojé una vez más. Seth me apretó la mano, era evidente que no la iba a dejar ir. Me abrió la puerta de nuevo. Yo todavía estaba ruborizada cuando me metí en el auto. Tuve que admitir que me asusté cuando Seth comenzó a conducir. Digo, sólo tiene catorce años después de todo.

_Second beach _era más hermosa de lo que pude haber imaginado. Era tan bonita que me dejó sin habla.

– ¿Te gusta? – me di la vuelta para mirar a Seth que me sonreía. Por primera vez no me aparté de su mirada. No podía. Había algo que me atraía hacia él. Seth avanzó lentamente, y no parecía que fuera consciente de ello tampoco. Se puso tan cerca, pero ya no pude soportarlo más. Mis ojos parpadearon, mirando hacia el suelo –Lo siento – mis ojos regresaron hacia Seth.

– ¿Por qué te disculpas? – le pregunté con una media sonrisa. Su mirada todavía era demasiado intensa y Seth no había retrocedido ni un solo paso.

–No debería haber… – Seth no terminó. – ¿Quieres irte a casa? – pensé en ello durante un largo tiempo antes de sacudir la cabeza.

–No, aún no he visto el océano – sonreí y estiré mi mano. Seth volvió a sonreír y me cogió la mano. Nos quedamos en la playa durante una hora más y nos hubiéramos quedado más tiempo si Seth no hubiera prometido llevarme antes de las 8. Me sostuvo la mano mientras él conducía, lo que hacía que desaparecieran todos los miedos que había sentido antes. Seth me acompañó hasta la puerta.

–Nos vemos mañana, May – besó la parte superior de mi cabeza y se volvió – Oh sí… hay otra fogata mañana. La de esta noche se canceló, así que estás invitada – los ojos de Seth brillaron.

–Claro – le sonreí.

–Vendré por ti a las siete, mañana – me guiñó el ojo, dejándome ruborizada y un poco mareada mientras entraba a la casa.

– ¿Te divertiste esta noche? – sonreí. Parecía que papá había cumplido su promesa y no había bebido.

–Sí – le respondí alegre.

* * *

**ñ.ñ ¡Que lindo Seth! ¿Apoco no? jejejeje y May toda linda ruborizándose a cada rato jajaja**

**Les dejo algo en que pensar… por si no se habían dado cuenta… ¿PORQUÉ SERÁ QUE MAY ESCONDE SUS OJOS BAJO SU CABELLO? ¿LO SABREMOS PRONTO? ¿SERÁ ACASO QUE LEAH ESTÉ CELOSA DE QUE SU HERMANO AHORA SE ESTÉ FIJANDO EN MAY? ¿ALGUIEN ADEMÁS DE MI SE PASMÓ AL SABER QUE EMILY LLEVA SIETE MESES DE EMBARAZO? ¿MAY IRA A LA PRÓXIMA FOGATA? ¿QUÉ TAN BIEN COCINARA SUE CLEARWATER? ¿LLEGARÁ SETH REALMENTE A LAS SIETE AL DÍA SIGUIENTE?**

**Piénsenlo… analícenlo y déjenme saber lo que descubrieron! Por cierto! MUCHAS GRACIAS a todas esas lindas personitas que me dejaron su review del primer cap. ¡Tú! ¡Sí, tú! ¡GRACIAS! **

**Para reclamaciones, aclaraciones, dudas, sugerencias, ciber-tomatazos y cualquier otra cosa… REVIEW!**

**PD. Nos leemos pronto en el tercer capítulo!**

**EDITADO:07/07/2010**


	3. Chapter 3

**WereLove**

**CAPITULO 3**

**Disclaimer:** NADA me pertenece. Twilight le pertenece a Stephenie Meyer y esta magnífica historia le pertenece completamente a **mrs. sethclearwater01** (Thank you!), quien me dio permiso para traducirla. ¡Disfrútenla!

* * *

**SETH POV**

Esperé en la calle junto a la de la casa de May cerca de una hora. No podía esperar más tiempo en casa, así que me dirigí a la suya antes de tiempo. Cuando faltaban tres minutos para las siete, me dirigí a casa de May. Ella me estaba esperando en el porche. Cuando me vio, corrió adentro para despedirse a su padre antes de correr hacia mí. Vi a su padre saludarme desde la ventana. Le sonreí y bajé del auto. Abrí la puerta del auto para ella, parecía como si nunca se fuera a acostumbrar a eso.

–Hola, Seth – dijo.

–Hey, May – siempre sonreía cuando le decía eso. Yo sostenía su mano mientras conducía y los dos estábamos en silencio – ¿Por qué siempre estás mirando hacia abajo? – le pregunté de repente. Me tenía preocupado la forma en la que May siempre mantenía su rostro oculto.

–Siento que encajo mejor cuando nadie puede ver mi cara, o por lo menos _aquí_ lo hago – May bajó la mirada y se ruborizó.

–No te entiendo – fruncí el ceño. May volvió a sonrojarse.

–Siempre me escondo detrás de mi cabello porque… – pausó un momento – mi madre es Quileute pero mi padre es Irlandés. Es una combinación extraña, lo sé – May suspiró y miró por la ventana – Mi cabello me hace parecer nativa, pero mis ojos, es sólo que… me hacen… diferente – terminó.

– ¿Qué pasa con tus ojos? – May me miró y sonrió.

– ¿Nunca los has visto antes? – detuve el auto para poder verla bien. May estaba en lo cierto, sus ojos tenían las más extrañas tonalidades de verde. Eran casi grises.

–Me gustan tus ojos – dije en voz baja. May se sonrojó y miró hacia abajo. Comencé a conducir de nuevo, todavía nos faltaban alrededor de dos minutos para llegar a la playa.

–Hey, May – los labios de May temblaron. – Ya llegamos – salí y fui a abrirle la puerta. May no se movió ni un centímetro. Yo fruncí el ceño. – May… ¿Qué pasa? – May volteó hacia mí, sus ojos estaban muy abiertos.

–No sé si pueda hacer esto, Seth – May se quedó mirando sus manos.

–Hey, May… - ella me miró y sonrió - tú eres la que dijo que quería venir a una de estas cosas – May suspiró.

–Tienes razón – tomó mi mano y salió del auto.

–Hey, Seth… ¿Quién es ella? – le sonreí a Quil.

–Quil, May. May, Quil – hice que May volteara hacia el resto del grupo – Ella es Claire, la que está en los brazos de Quil. Jacob y Nessie, Embry y Lena y Jared y Kim – miré a May. Sus ojos estaban muy abiertos, parecía un poco asustada.

–Hola, May. Soy Nessie – miré a Nessie y May sonrió.

–Hola, Nessie. Un gusto conocerte… – Nessie tomó la otra mano de May.

– ¿Querrías venir a sentarte conmigo, por favor? – May volvió a sonreír.

–Por supuesto, Nessie – May me llevó con ella para terminar sentándonos a un lado de Jacob y Nessie.

–Él es Billy – le dije en voz baja a May. – Él va a contar las historias – May asintió con la cabeza, y se dispuso a prestarle atención a Billy.

Vi los ojos de May ampliarse cuando Billy comenzó a hablar. Cuando Billy terminó, todo el mundo la estaba mirando, observando su reacción. Sus ojos se hicieron más amplios aún y su mano se aflojando de mi agarre. Poco a poco, pero intencionadamente, soltó mi mano. Envolvió sus rodillas con los brazos y se las acercó al pecho.

–May – dije en voz baja. Ella no levantó la vista – ¿Estás bien? – May asintió lentamente.

– ¿Alguien tiene hambre? – Quil sonrió. Todo el mundo murmuró en acuerdo y se dirigieron a la comida. May y yo nos quedamos solos.

–Quiero respuestas, Seth – dijo en voz baja.

– ¿Qué clase de respuestas? – le contesté. May todavía no me había mirado a la cara.

– ¿Las historias son ciertas? – May me miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

–Sí – May asintió con la cabeza y desvió la mirada. Ella no dijo nada más.

– ¿Quieres irte a casa? – le susurré. Yo no quería que se fuera, pero no parecía que _ella_ quisiera quedarse. May suspiró.

–No, aún tengo más preguntas para ti – le sonreí.

–Hey, May – ella sonrió – Mmmmm… – la miré por un largo rato, sin responder. Ella me miró, confusa. –Necesito decirte algo – tomé su mano y la hice levantarse. Se veía realmente confundida, pero me siguió.

– ¿Qué cosa, Seth?

–No tienes problema alguno con que sea un lobo, ¿verdad? – esperé paciente por su respuesta.

–Supongo que no, me va a tomar un poco de tiempo acostumbrarme, por supuesto – May me frunció el ceño. – Seth, sólo dime lo que me tengas que decir, no puede ser tan malo, tomando en cuenta que acabo de descubrir que mi mejor amigo es un hombre lobo – me salió una mueca de dolor. La conocía desde hacía poco más de cuatro días y ya era su mejor amigo.

– ¿Has oído hablar sobre "imprimación"? – May se me quedó mirando, su cabeza se movía ligeramente hacia los lados.

–Sí, pero no creo que sea el mismo tipo que estás pensando tú – le sonreí, May siempre encontraba una manera de aliviar cualquier estado de animo.

–Probablemente no – no dije nada más. May suspiró y se sentó en la arena. La miré durante unos segundos antes de sentarme a su lado. Ella me sonrió.

– ¿Te importaría explicarme? – May puso su mano en la mía.

–Es una especie de amor a primera vista – dije lentamente mirando nuestras manos.

– ¿Amor a primera vista? – repitió.

–Sí, es como cuando te encuentras con tu alma gemela. Ya sabes, la persona con la que se supone pasarás el resto de tu vida – proseguí cuando ella no dijo nada. – Es una cosa de hombres lobo – May se rió.

–Sí, me di cuenta de eso por mi misma – los dos nos quedamos en silencio. – Así que todas las chicas que trajeron tus amigos, ¿están imprimadas? – May parecía muy cómoda hablando de hombres lobo e impronta.

–Sí.

– ¿Incluso Claire y Nessie? – yo asentí. – Pero… son tan pequeñas – sonreí.

–No te preocupes, hasta que tengan edad suficiente, Jacob y Quil sólo piensan en como hermanas pequeñas o algo así. Sólo quieren protegerlas – May asintió con la cabeza.

–Así que… ¿todos ustedes están imprimados? – hice una pausa.

–Sí – May me miró fijamente.

– ¿De verdad? Así que… ¿tú también? – asentí – ¿Con quién? Quisiera conocerla, si eso está bien contigo… – levanté la ceja. ¿Hablaba en serio? Definitivamente parecía que si.

– ¿Enserio no lo sabes? – dije con incredulidad. La frente de May se arrugó.

–Siento que si lo sé, lo tengo en la punta de la lengua. Necesito una pista – yo me reí. Levanté nuestras manos, mirándola a los ojos y besando el dorso de su mano.

– ¿Ya lo sabes ahora? – los ojos de May se abrieron mientras asentía.

–Soy yo… ¿Cierto? – sonreí. – Tomaré eso como un sí – May me devolvió la sonrisa. Ella no dijo nada durante un largo rato. Comencé a preocuparme, naturalmente.

– ¿Quieres irte a casa? – le pregunté en voz baja.

– ¿Qué? No… ¿Por qué querría irme a casa? – los ojos de May se abrieron de sorpresa.

–Bueno… estas muy callada…

–Sólo estoy tratando entender mejor todo esto, y de cualquier manera… Nessie me está esperando, le prometí que volvería y le explicaría mi nombre - May frunció el ceño.

–Hablando de Nessie… – May se levantó y se sacudió la arena. Me levanté también y empezamos a caminar de regreso – Entonces… estás bien con todo esto, ¿verdad? – May sonrió y asintió – Wow, y yo que pensaba que esto iba a ser difícil.

– ¡May! – Nessie llegó corriendo hasta May a una velocidad ligeramente por encima de la velocidad humana. May le sonrió, obviamente ya se estaba acostumbrando a ello. Nessie alejó a May de mí y la llevó hasta donde estaba Claire jugando en la arena. Así que May realmente estaba de acuerdo con esto. Bueno, este debe de ser mi día de suerte.

**MAY POV**

–Dime el significado de tu nombre, May – le sonreí a Nessie. Había algo especial en ella. Estando sentada junto a Claire se notaba que era diferente.

–Por supuesto, Nessie – miré a Seth, que también estaba escuchándome. Claire no estaba prestando atención, estaba muy ocupada lanzando arena en Quil y riéndose de las caras que ponía. – Mi madre no era muy genérica, pero tenía una fuerza de voluntad enorme. No dejó que mi padre me nombrara. Mi madre no era muy buena pensando en nombres. Todo el tiempo que estuvo embarazada de mí, estaba esperando que fuera un chico. Fui una gran sorpresa para ella – le sonreí a Nessie. Parecía muy intrigada con mi pasado. – Mi madre no pudo pensar en un buen nombre para mí, estaba perpleja – Nessie se rió. – Nací un 23 de Mayo cerca de las seis de la mañana. Mi madre estaba realmente pasmada cuando los doctores le pidieron un nombre así que ella solo dijo May. Fue una de las pocas cosas que aún recordaba. O al menos eso fue lo que me dijo – Nessie sonrió.

–Esa es una historia realmente linda, May – Nessie sonrió aún más.

–Vamos, Ness. Ya es hora de ir a casa – Nessie y yo miramos a Jacob. Él cogió a Nessie y se despidió de mí.

–Jacob… ¿podemos regresar a visitar a May de nuevo? – Jacob se detuvo y me miró.

–Si eso está bien con May… – le sonreí a Nessie.

–Claro, Nessie. Eso sería genial – Nessie se rió y aplaudió.

– ¡Yay! ¿Podemos volver mañana, Jacob? Por favor… – Jacob se rió mientras se alejaban del resto de nosotros.

–Claro, claro Ness – sonreí mientras los veía desaparecer.

–Tu cumpleaños es la siguiente semana – me di la vuelta para mirar a Seth. Tenía un extraño brillo en los ojos.

– ¿En qué estas pensando Seth? – le fruncí el ceño.

– ¿Tienes algo planeado para ese día? – negué con la cabeza.

–Seth, no me gustan las fiestas.

–No te preocupes, May. No habrá ninguna fiesta – me sonrió. – Mejor te llevo a tu casas, tu padre te debe de estar esperando – asentí.

Seth arrancó en el momento en el que salí del coche cuando llegamos a casa, me explicó que tenía que correr en las patrullas para vigilar a los vampiros

–Hey, May – miré a papá un momento antes de responder su saludo. Me gustaba mucho más cuando era Seth quien lo decía.

–Hola, papá – le sonreí. Papá estaba un poco fuera de sí, seguramente había estado bebiendo – Ya basta de beber por hoy, ¿vale?

–Lo que tu digas, May – le sonreí.

–Buenas noches, papá.

–Buenas noches, linda.

* * *

**Hola a todos! **

**Bueno, antes de que otra cosa suceda, una enorme disculpa por haber tardado tanto. No quiero aburrirlos platicándoles lo que ha pasado con mi vida, pero en rasgos generales, entre a la universidad (=D) y estoy a tope con las tareas.**

**Tal vez no actualice tan rápido como todos quisiéramos pero sepan que nunca de los nuncas dejare de traducir este fic n.n y hablando del fic…. ¿Qué les pareció este capítulo? May por fin conoce el secreto lobuno de Seth… **

**En fin, espero que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo cuando lo traduje =D**

**¡Cuídense mucho! Y si pueden pasen a leer mis otros fanfics =D sobre todo el de "Too late to apologize", que es total y completamente original hecho por mi. Me encantaría que me dieran sus opiniones sobre el =D **

**¡REVIEW!**

**EDITADO:07/07/2010**


	4. Chapter 4

**WereLove**

**CAPITULO 4**

**Disclaimer:** NADA me pertenece. Twilight le pertenece a Stephenie Meyer y esta magnífica historia le pertenece completamente a **mrs. sethclearwater01** (Thank you!), quien me dio permiso para traducirla. ¡Disfrútenla!

* * *

**SETH POV**

Hice mi asiento hacia atrás y esperé a que May saliera de su casa. Vi que abría los ojos con sorpresa y cómo sus mejillas se tornaban rojas mientras ella bajaba la vista. Sonreí y me bajé del auto.

–Hey, May – se sonrojó de nuevo y me sonrió.

–Hola, Seth – le abrí la puerta y le devolví la sonrisa.

– ¿Qué? – preguntó.

–Te voy a llevar a la escuela – May sonrió.

–Está bien – se introdujo en el auto y esperó a que yo subiera. – ¿Porqué tu hermana siempre solía llevarte a la escuela? – me preguntó vacilante. Le sonreí.

–Mi mamá no me deja manejar el auto cuando Leah lo necesita – May asintió – ¡Oh, sí! Jacob y Nessie vienen después de la escuela para verte, si eso está bien para ti– May sonrió ampliamente.

–Está bien, ¿vendrás tú también? – May me miró esperanzada. Tuve que mirar a otro lado para poder responder.

–No, hoy me toca patrullar – May bajó la vista.

–Oh… – ahí fue cuando llegamos a la escuela. Me volví en mi asiento para mirarla.

–Te diré algo. Deja tu ventana abierta como a eso de las nueve en la noche, ¿de acuerdo? – May se puso de un rojo brillante.

–De acuerdo – le sonreí y abrí su puerta.

**MAY POV**

Esperé paciente en la puerta a que Nessie y Jacob llegaran. Papá no estaba cuando Seth me trajo de regreso a casa y no había regresado aún. Tres ligeros golpes en la puerta me despertaron de mi trance.

–Hola, Ness – Nessie saltó a mis brazos y tocó mi cara. Ya me había mostrado su talento inusual la otra noche en la fogata – Sí, Nessie, aún quiero escuchar tu historia – Nessie y Jacob fruncieron el ceño.

–No estoy seguro de esto, May. ¿Tú estás realmente segura? – Jacob aún estaba de pie afuera.

–Está bien, Jake. Creo que puedo manejarlo.

–Bueno, me tengo que ir. Regresaré en una hora. Pórtate bien, Nessie – Jacob se despidió con un gesto, regresó a su auto y se marchó.

–Así que… Nessie, ¿tienes hambre? – Nessie sacudió la cabeza, sonriendo. Fruncí el ceño – ¿Entonces qué quieres hacer? – Ella tocó mi cara de nuevo, mostrándonos a ambas afuera en el jardín haciendo un poco de jardinería. Le sonreí y la llevé afuera.

– ¿Sabes cómo hacerlo? – miré a Nessie y sonreí.

–Solía arreglar el jardín con mi mamá, creo que todavía recuerdo cómo hacerlo. Pero tú me vas a ayudar si no sé algo, ¿de acuerdo? – Nessie se rió.

–Claro, no te preocupes. Yo soy una profesional – me reí y le entregué un par de guantes.

–Y, ¿tú sueles hacer esto con tu mamá o algo así? – me gustaba hablar con Nessie. Parecía como si solo tuviera ocho años de edad, pero actuaba como si fuera mayor.

–No, mamá no puede. Pero mi papá y tía Alice sí – asentí. Yo en realidad no había hecho esto desde que mamá había sido enviada a rehabilitación, pero siempre tenía todo a la mano y procuraba no olvidar nada, en caso de que algún día ella regresara. Le entregué a Nessie un paquete de semillas de flores. La miré mientras ella hacía pequeños agujeros en la tierra con su mano ignorando completamente la pala que le había dado.

–Nessie – ella me miró expectante. – ¿Cuántos años tienes? – Nessie inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado.

–Tres.

– ¿Enserio? – yo esperaba algo inusual, pero ¿_tres_?

–Sí, ¿quieres ver el resto de la historia? – noté que había dicho _ver_ en lugar de _escuchar_.

Asentí. Nessie se sentó en mi regazo, me lanzó una mirada de reproche y puso una mano sobre mi rostro. Yo me quedé en completo silencio mientras Nessie me mostraba su historia. Hubo unas partes donde jadeé o me estremecí por los escalofríos. Partes de su vida que eran realmente aterradoras. Para ser una niña de tres años, Nessie había pasado por cosas que probablemente yo nunca experimentaría, sino hasta que tuviera veinte años.

–Wow, ¿así que eres un vampiro-humano? – Nessie asintió, sus ojos tenían una mirada cautelosa. – Eso es interesante. Primero me encuentro con un hombre lobo, y ahora conozco a un vampiro. Mi vida se vuelve más y más interesante – Nessie se rió.

–Me agradas, May – le sonreí. – ¿Quieres ser mi hermana mayor? – yo estaba un poco sorprendida, pero sonreí.

–No lo sé, Ness. No soy muy buena con los niños pequeños – los labios de Nessie se doblaron hacia abajo.

–Oh, por favor – sonreí.

–Seguro, Ness. Pero créeme, no creo que vaya a ser una buena hermana – Nessie sonrió.

–No te preocupes, yo te enseño. No es tan difícil, es como tener un mejor amigo al que debes de cuidar – me reí.

–Está bien, Nessie. Si eso te hace feliz… – Nessie sonrió y puso su mano sobre mi rostro de nuevo. Yo siendo su hermana la haría feliz, muy feliz. – Vale, mejor nos vamos adentro, Jake no tarda en llegar – Nessie sonrió.

– ¿Cuidarías de mis flores por mí? – le devolví la sonrisa.

–Seguro, Nessie. Te lo prometo – Nessie aplaudió.

–Gracias, May – Jacob llegó un poco después de que hubiera pasado una hora desde que se fue.

–Hey, Nessie. Hola, May. Gracias por cuidar de ella – Jacob tomó a Nessie de mis brazos casi de inmediato. Crucé los brazos sobre mi pecho y sonreí.

–No hay problema, Jacob. Fue muy divertido – Jacob y Nessie sonrieron. Nessie extendió su mano. Me incliné para que pudiera alcanzar mi cara. Sonreí.

–Por supuesto, Nessie. Regresa siempre que quieras – Nessie sonrió. Vi como Jacob y Nessie desaparecieron por el camino. En el minuto que cerré la puerta, mi mente se dirigió inmediatamente a lo que Seth me había pedido que hiciera. Mi corazón se aceleró y comencé a hiperventilar. No tenía idea de porqué estaba reaccionando de esta manera. Eran casi las siete, así que decidí dormir un poco. Me preparé para ir a la cama, abrí la ventana y me metí entre las sábanas. Me tomó un buen rato, pero finalmente mis ojos se cerraron y me quedé dormida.

* * *

**Hola a todos! **

**Bueno, antes de que otra cosa suceda, una enorme disculpa por haber tardado tanto. No quiero aburrirlos platicándoles lo que ha pasado con mi vida, pero en rasgos generales, entre a la universidad =D y estoy a tope con las tareas.**

**Tal vez no actualice tan rápido como todos quisiéramos pero sepan que nunca de los nuncas dejare de traducir este fic n.n y hablando del fic…. Que les pareció este capítulo? May por fin conoce el secreto lobuno de Seth… y apoco Nessie no es un encanto? *o* Qué pasará cuando May se despierte? muajaja…. **

**En fin, espero que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo cuando lo traduje =D**

**El próximo capítulo espero subirlo el domingo o el lunes así que estén pendientes! **

**Cuídense mucho! Y si pueden pasen a leer mis otros fanfics =D sobre todo el de "Too late to apologize" es total y completamente original hecho por mí y me encantaría que me dieran sus opiniones sobre él =D **

**REVIEW!**

**EDITADO: 07/07/2010  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**WereLove**

**

* * *

**

**CAPITULO 5  
**

**Disclaimer:** NADA me pertenece. Twilight le pertenece a Stephenie Meyer y esta magnífica historia le pertenece completamente a **mrs. sethclearwater01** (Thank you!), quien me dio permiso para traducirla. Disfrútenla!

* * *

**Seth POV**

Estaba teniendo dificultades para convencer a Sam de que me dejara ir.

_Venga, Sam, he estado aquí todo el día_. Sam me lo negó una vez más sin decir nada. Suspiré pero no le contesté nada más. Sam no iba a dejar que me fuera.

_Déjalo ir Sam_. Me di la vuelta y miré a Jacob. Me sonrió. _Vete Seth, yo me ocupo de Sam_. Le sonreí a Jacob y salí corriendo. Sabía que iban a empezar a pelear en el minuto en el que me fuera y estaba en lo cierto.

_Jacob, pensé que ya habíamos hablado de esto. Yo me encargo de mi manada y tú de la tuya_. Jacob suspiró.

_Seth _es_ mi manada, Sam_. Entonces dejé de escuchar, ya podía ver su casa. Todas las luces estaban apagadas, pero podía ver una tenue luz proveniente de su habitación. Salí de fase y corrí hacia su ventana. No entré, me quedé ahí y la vi dormir. No sé cuánto tiempo estuve allí y me hubiera quedado más tiempo aún, si ella no hubiera despertado.

—Hey, May — susurré. Sus ojos se abrieron y miró a su alrededor lentamente.

—Seth - dijo en voz baja. Subí la ventana y caminé lentamente hasta arrodillarme junto a su cama.

—Siento llegar tarde — ella acercó sus rodillas hacia su pecho y sonrió.

—-Está bien, aunque creo que me quedé dormida, lo siento — le sonreí.

—-No fue tu culpa — May sonrió y se movió sobre su cama. Me di cuenta de sus intenciones. Tomó mi mano y me jaló para sentarme a un lado de ella — ¿Estás segura? — le pregunté receloso. May asintió y recostó su cabeza sobre mi pecho — Así que, ¿te divertiste con Nessie? — la voz me tembló; traté de controlarme pero sin éxito alguno. May suspiró.

—Si, me contó su historia. Aunque más bien creo que me la _enseñó_ — hice una mueca de dolor.

—Ella te la mostró… — May asintió.

—Si, con su… _talento_ especial — hice otra mueca.

—Así que ya lo sabes… — May asintió de nuevo.

—Me gustaría conocer a su familia. Nessie dijo que si podía, si eso está bien contigo — May se alejó un poco para poder mirarme.

—No lo sé, ¿estás segura de que quieres conocer a un _vampiro_? — traté de que sonara aterrador. May se quedó en silencio.

—Bueno, ya conocí a un hombre lobo ¿o no? — me reí.

—De hecho solo has conocido la parte humana de un hombre lobo — sonreí, una idea me vino a la cabeza — Sígueme — la jalé fuera de la cama hacia la ventana. May se detuvo.

—¿A dónde vamos? — me volteé para mirarla y le sonreí.

—Tú vas a conocer aun hombre lobo — ella lanzó un grito ahogado.

—No puedo. ¿Y si mi papá viene a ver cómo estoy?

—Tu papá no está en casa — May me frunció el ceño y luego sonrió.

—Está bien, vamos — saltó a través de la ventana antes de mí. Sonreí y salté detrás de ella — Anda, Seth, vas a tener que moverte más rápido. — May se rió y corrió hacia los árboles que había al fondo del jardín. Sonreí y corrí detrás de ella. Estaba oscuro y me costó un poco encontrarla, lo que me ponía muy ansioso con cada segundo que pasaba. Después de todo, uno nunca sabe qué es lo que hay ahí afuera.

— ¡Oye, tú! — May saltó sobre mi espalda desde atrás.

— ¡Hey! — caí al piso. May se rió y se me quitó de encima. La notaba más abierta de lo que nunca la había visto antes. — Hey, May — ella sonrió.

—Enséñame — fruncí el ceño.

— ¿Estás segura? — May asintió rápidamente. Suspiré.

—Esta bien, hazte para atrás y date la vuelta — May dio dos pasos hacia atrás. Ella se cubrió los ojos con sus manos y se dio la vuelta. Me aseguré que no estuviera haciendo trampa antes de quitarme los pantalones y atarlos a mi tobillo. Me concentré completamente en lo que estaba a punto de hacer y sentí como el calor subía por todo mi cuerpo.

**May POV**

Mis ojos aún estaban cubiertos cuando sentí un ligero golpe en la espalda. Salté y me di la vuelta. Era enorme. Sabía que era un lobo porque lucía como uno, pero el tamaño era… _wow_.

— ¿Seth? —dije en voz baja, aún no lo creía. El lobo asintió. Sonreí a pesar de todo — Estás enorme — Seth me sonrió. Caminé alrededor de él lentamente. Seth me miró con sus enormes ojos oscuros. Toqué su pelo bronceado, corriendo mis dedos lentamente a través de él. Era algo áspero, pero también suave en alguna forma extraña. Salté cuando Seth se arrodilló. Me le quedé viendo, con los ojos abiertos.

— ¿Quieres que suba? — Seth asintió. Sonreí y me trepé a su espalda. Cuando Seth se levantó, casi grito. Era mucho más alto de lo que aparentaba. Seth comenzó a caminar lentamente al principio, pero pronto ya estaba corriendo a toda velocidad. Los árboles se desenfocaban conforme los pasábamos. Cerré mis ojos y comencé a reírme de la excitación. Seth debió haber corrido varias millas antes de, finalmente, dar la vuelta. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que de nuevo estuviéramos en mi jardín.

—Eso fue… divertido — me reí de nuevo. Me sentía extrañamente despierta, y nunca me había sentido más feliz en toda mi vida. Seth se rió también y se arrodilló para que pudiera bajarme de su espalda. Me di la vuelta para que Seth pudiera cambiarse. Mientras corríamos, noté que los pantalones de Seth estaban atados en uno de sus tobillos.

—Me alegro de que te gustara — me di la vuelta de nuevo para sonreírle a Seth — Será mejor que regreses a la cama — fruncí el ceño.

— ¿A dónde vas a ir?

—A casa, supongo.

—Quédate conmigo, por favor — Seth lo meditó un par de minutos.

— ¿Y tu papá? — estaba segura de que Seth estaba buscando una excusa.

—Él aún no regresa, créeme — Seth frunció en ceño. Suspiró.

—Está bien — tomó mi mano y nos dirigimos hacia mi ventana. Seth me ayudó a entras y luego entró después de mí — Sólo me quedaré hasta que te duermas — asentí.

—Vas a salir mañana conmigo, ¿verdad? — Seth sonrió.

—Claro, May. No sería capaz de estar lejos de ti aunque quisiera — me sonrojé antes de meterme a la cama.

—Prometiste que te quedarías — verifiqué antes de cerrar los ojos.

—Sí, May. Lo prometí — sonreí y cerré mis ojos. Me sentí mejor sabiendo que Seth estaba ahí conmigo. Me sentía aún mejor de que Seth fuera a estar todo el día de mañana, conmigo.

* * *

**Hola!**

**u.u lo sé, lo sé! dije qe subiría cap el lunes...disculpen la tardanza... ya lo tenía terminado pero no había tenido tiempo para subirlo sorry!**

**Cap algo cortito pero lindo :D qe tal??? May conoció el lado "lobuno" de Seth n.n como me encantan estos dos :D**

**Bueno, los espero en el siguiente cap! Espero poder subirlo el domingo (lo subiría el sábado, pero me iré al cine a ver Alicia en el País de las Maravillas de Tim Burton 3)**

**Cuidense! REVIEW!!  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**WereLove**

**CAPITULO 6**

**Disclaimer:** NADA me pertenece. Twilight le pertenece a Stephenie Meyer y esta magnífica historia le pertenece completamente a **mrs. sethclearwater01** (Thank you!), quien me dio permiso para traducirla. ¡Disfrútenla!

* * *

**SETH POV**

Sabía que May iba a estar esperándome, así que me levante un poco antes esa mañana. Su casa esta oscura y no parecía como si su papá estuviera en casa. Me estacioné afuera y toqué la bocina. Me la podía imaginar saltando y corriendo hacia la ventana del frente. Sonreí cuando su cara se asomó por entre las cortinas. Salí del auto y troté hacia la puerta del frente. Ya estaba abierta cuando la alcancé.

—Hey, May — ella sonrió.

—Hola, Seth. ¿Quieres pasar? — sonreí y entré. Nunca antes había entrado a su casa. Era un lindo lugar. Caminé directo a la sala y me puse cómodo — Y, ¿qué vamos a hacer hoy? — levanté la vista hacia donde estaba May mirándome desde la cocina. Le sonreí.

—¿Qué tal si vamos a ver a Sam y Emily? — May frunció el ceño.

—Sam y Emily… — repitió, sus ojos estaban entrecerrados.

—Sip — le guiñe el ojo, May se sonrojó — Sam es algo así como el Alfa de la manada — May me miró fijamente.

—Parecía como si Jacob fuera el Alfa — dijo May lentamente, tratando de encontrarle sentido a lo que acababa de decir.

–Lo es. Hay algo así como dos manadas, pero es una historia muy larga – May asintió.

–Sí, creo que Nessie me explicó algo de eso – asentí.

–Entonces, ¿quieres ir? – pregunté. May se detuvo a pensarlo un segundo y finalmente asintió.

–Vamos – ella tomó su chaqueta y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Corrí detrás de ella y le abrí la puerta. Sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa, pero después sonrió y salió.

May estuvo en completo silencio durante el trayecto a casa de Sam. Probablemente nerviosa por conocer a alguien importante. Sonreí cuando sus ojos se abrieron completamente cuando detuve el auto.

–No te preocupes, todo va a estar bien – May asintió lentamente. Le abrí la puerta y sonreí – Vamos – ella tomó mi mano mientras caminamos hacia la puerta. Emily la abrió con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro. Emily estaba enorme, no iba a pasar mucho tiempo antes de que… fuera el momento.

–Hola, Seth. ¿Quién es tu amiga? – Emily se hizo a un lado para que pudiéramos pasar.

–Hola, Emily. Ella es May – Emily le sonrió. Su felicidad de estar embarazada fue aún mayor cuando se dio cuenta de que yo ya había "imprimado".

–Hola, May. Yo soy Emily – May sonrió, pero sus ojos aún estaban bien abiertos.

–Hola, Emily. Es un placer conocerte – May sacudió la mano de Emily.

–Pónganse cómodos, Sam llegará en un par de minutos – May sonrió. – ¿Te gustan las galletas? Acabo de hacer unas de avena, pero por alguna razón ya no puedo comerlas – Emily sonrió y desapareció en la cocina. May se sentó en el sillón y jaló sus rodillas hacia su pecho. Parecía estar cómoda. Emily regresó en el mismo momento en el que Sam entró por la puerta.

–Hola, Seth – Sam le frunció el ceño a May.

–Hey, Sam. Llamé antes para avisarte que veníamos, pero tú no estabas – sonreí como disculpa.

–Hola, Sam. Soy May – May se levantó para estrechar la mano de Sam. Observé a Sam cuidadosamente para ver su reacción. Sam sonrió y le estrechó la mano. Suspiré de alivio, May se giró un poco para verme. Le sonreí.

–Sam, ¿quieres galletas? – Sam se dio la vuelta hacia Emily y sonrió. Cuando perdió la atención de Sam, May se dio la vuelta completa hacia mí.

–Seth – susurró – sé que te dije que podíamos pasar todo el día juntos… – podía sentir un "pero" que se avecinaba. – Pero mi papá necesita hablar conmigo hoy ¿Crees que podrías llevarme a casa? – sonreí, aunque estaba ligeramente molesto.

–Seguro, May – le susurré la respuesta, después regresé a mi tono de voz normal. – Disculpa, Emily… pero no podemos quedarnos más tiempo, May necesita regresar a casa – me giré hacia Sam. – Sam… – Sam asintió y nos observó mientras salíamos.

May estuvo mirando la ventana durante todo el trayecto de regreso a su casa. Parecía estar enojada por algo.

–Deja tu ventana abierta esta noche, ¿vale? – May se sonrojó y asintió. May se tropezó cuando cruzó la puerta al entrar a su casa. Mientras iba de salida, vi al señor Summer llegando a su casa. Le saludé con la mano, por que era lo más educado. El señor Summer hizo una mueca de dolor y me dirigió algo así como una sonrisa. Fruncí el ceño. Lo que sea que hubiera molestado a May, ponía al señor Summer molesto también.

* * *

***Inserte aquí un coro de ángeles cantando***

**Veinte años después… aparezco de nuevo. No tengo vergüenza .**

**No creo que quieran la historia completa de lo que me pasó, pero se los resumo para que no se queden con la duda (aunque dudo que a alguien le interese de verdad lo que pasa con mi vida XD). La cosa es que aquí en donde vivo hay un club de fans de Twilight (Yei!) y con todo el asunto de la premiere (consejo para quien quiera organizar una premiere: la respuesta de las fans siempre va a ser mayor de la que esperas, pero no te emociones, entre más gente reúnas, más difícil se vuelve el controlarlos a todos. Y otra cosa: nunca pierdas de vista el pronóstico del tiempo. Ley de Murphy: Si puede llover, lloverá *sigh*), el lanzamiento del libro de Bree Tanner (hubo un concurso organizado por la casa editorial que tiene el derecho de distribución de los libros… y tenemos el presentimiento de que ganamos ¡yuju!) y otros concursos que estuvimos organizando ("estuvimos" porque yo soy parte del staff que organiza), no me quedó tiempo para nada… ni para comer (Si alguien está interesadoa en ver las fotografías, pueden entrar a Facebook y buscar "Twilight Sedin" – es la página que tiene un logo con fondo blanco y una rosa roja con tallo negro de imagen :D)**

**Pero eso ya no importa, porque ¡estoy de regreso! Con las pilas bien puestas para traducir capítulo tras capítulo y no parar hasta el final. **

**Muchas gracias a todas las personitas que ya tienen esta historia entre sus favoritas, que dejaron reviews, que me tienen a mí entre sus autoras favoritas (n.n), que tienen esta historia en alertas, etc. GRACIAS.**

**Así que ¡agárrense de sus asientos que nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!**

**Capítulo superhipermegaultra corto… lo sé. Pero el que sigue es bastante más largo que este. No os desesperéis.**

**By the way… estamos a cinco capítulos de que se termine esta historia ¡Sólo cinco! Quien lo diría… ya casi terminamos U.U**

**Creo que este capítulo es más de relleno que otra cosa (XD). Pero nos deja pensando… ¿Qué fue lo que hizo que May se molestara y se quisiera ir de casa de Sam? ¿Alguien tiene alguna teoría?**

**Recuerden dejar su REVIEW con sus comentarios, teorías, jitomatazos, etc :D Todos son leídos y muy bien recibidos :D**

**¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo! ¡Denle al Go!**

**Todaos laos que escribimos aquí no tenemos retribución alguna, nuestro único pago son sus comentarios. Así que: ¡Review!**

**PD. Otra cosita. No sé si alguno se dio cuenta, o no… pero en todos los capítulos anteriores hay una nota de edición. Motivo: Faltas de ortografía XD Para que no se espanten y crean que le cambié algo a la historia :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**WereLove**

**CAPITULO 7**

**Disclaimer:** NADA me pertenece. Twilight le pertenece a Stephenie Meyer y esta magnífica historia le pertenece completamente a **mrs. sethclearwater01** (Thank you!), quien me dio permiso para traducirla. ¡Disfrútenla!

* * *

**MAY POV**

Esperé pacientemente a que papá regresara a casa. Nunca se ponía serio por nada, _nunca_. Y anoche lo noté realmente serio acerca de hablar conmigo hoy. Estaba preocupada por lo que pudiera decirme. Mi corazón se aceleró cuando escuché que el cerrojo de la puerta se abría.

—Hola, May — papá se inclinó sobre el muro de la cocina. Sonreí.

—Hola, papá — pasó un rato en el que él no dijo nada, pero luego suspiró y se sentó en una mesa del comedor frente a mi.

—Me promovieron — dijo con una sonrisa en los labios. Se la devolví.

—Eso es genial, papá. Felicidades — sabía que eso no era lo que en realidad quería decirme, aún parecía nervioso. — Papá, sabes que no me gusta estar esperando — él sonrió.

—Está bien, sólo lo diré — papá me miró con los ojos completamente abiertos; parecía como si me estuviera rogando perdón. — Me transfirieron — fruncí el ceño.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

—Nos mudaremos a Vancouver, May. Lo siento — entrecerré los ojos.

— ¿Cuándo? — pregunté seria.

—La próxima semana — suspiré.

—Al menos voy a pasar aquí mi cumpleaños, ¿no? — no quería molestar a los amigos de Seth. Si los conozco bien, y lo hago, seguramente deben de estar planeando algo a pesar de que les dije que no lo hicieran.

—Sí, May. Nos vamos la mañana siguiente — asentí lentamente. No había razón para discutir. La decisión ya estaba tomada.

—Está bien. Gracias por avisarme, papá — podía sentir las lágrimas queriendo salir de mis ojos, así que me levanté de la silla y me dirigí a mi recámara. Le eché seguro a la puerta y me metí debajo de la colcha. No supe cuánto tiempo estuve ahí, pero después de un rato me aburrí. Hice algo de tarea pero luego de un rato, me aburrí de nuevo y regresé a la cama. Después de un par de horas de acordé de Seth, me levanté y fui a abrir la ventana. Me senté en la cama y miré hacia afuera, hacia la oscuridad durante un par de horas. Durante ese tiempo papá se fue de la casa y me quedé sola. Seth llegó en forma de lobo, lo que me asustó un poco, pero estaba feliz de que ya no iba a estar sola. Atravesé la ventana de un brinco, aterrizando en la espalda de Seth.

—Hola, Seth — Seth comenzó a correr. Salió trotando y se detuvo a la mitad de mi jardín, antes de alcanzar los árboles del fondo. Cambió de fase para poder hablarme.

—Hey, May — me di la vuelta para mirarlo. No estaba sonriendo como normalmente lo hacía. — ¿Pasó algo malo?

—Hmm, no pasó nada malo, Seth — le respondí en voz baja.

— ¿Estás segura? Te ves bastante molesta — Seth se sentó a un lado de mi en el suelo. No lo miré cuando respondí.

—No estoy molesta, sólo he estado pensando. Eso es todo — mi giré para ver la reacción de Seth. Él sonrió.

—Está bien — no dijo nada más. — ¿Quieres irte a casa? —asentí y sonreí. Seth me regresó hasta mi ventana.

—Tengo que regresar a casa. No puedo quedarme, lo siento — sonreí.

—No hay problema. ¿Te veo mañana? — Seth sonrió.

— ¡Desde luego! — le sonreí de vuelta. Seth se fue y me quedé sola de nuevo. Ahora tenía que pensar cómo le iba a decir a Seth que me iba y el día que sucedería. Un par de lágrimas se escaparon cuando recordé que me iba a ir. Cerré los ojos y apagué mis pensamientos. Era mejor de esta manera, ahora no tendría que pensar en nada.

* * *

Los siguientes días pasaron muy rápido. Ni siquiera los notaba. Estaba muy ocupada divirtiéndome lo más que podía con Seth. Todavía no decidía cuándo le diría que me iba, pero sabía que tarde o temprano se lo tendría que decir.

Seth estaba esperándome en su auto después de la escuela.

—Hey, May — sonreí — Adivina qué día es hoy… — fruncí el ceño, tratando de concentrarme. Seth se rió. — ¡Feliz cumpleaños! — gemí mientras entraba al auto. Seth me besó en la coronilla y me alargó una pequeña bolsa rosa de regalo.

—Seth… — comencé a protestar, totalmente sonrojada.

—Sólo ábrelo — rodé los ojos y abrí la bolsa. Había un sobre y una pequeña caja transparente. Leí la tarjeta del sobre primero.

—Una invitación a cenar en tu casa — levanté una ceja. Seth sonrió. — Un "evento formal".

—Sí, pero no te arregles demasiado — sonreí y saqué la caja. El corsage azul era hermoso. **(N/T En USA tienen la costumbre de que en los bailes y eventos formales, el hombre le regale a la mujer un pequeño ramillete o corsage que después ella se pondrá ya sea en la muñeca o como adorno en el vestido)**. Me reí.

—Gracias. Ahora sé de qué color me voy a vestir — Seth se rió y encendió el auto para llevarme a casa.

—Vendré por ti como a eso de las seis. Y trata de divertirte, después de todo es tu cumpleaños — sonreí y salí del auto.

Me la pasé todo el día tratando de encontrar un vestido que combinara con las flores. Al principio creí que el corsage haría las cosas más sencillas, pero resultó que al final lo complicó todo.

Seth tocó en mi puerta a las seis en punto. Corrí a abrir la puerta, haciendo que casi cayera con los tacones.

— ¡Hey, May! — Seth se detuvo un momento y después sonrió. — Te ves increíble — sonreí al mismo tiempo que me sonrojaba. Seth traía puesto un traje sin la chaqueta y las mangas de la camisa las tenía arremangadas hasta los codos.

—Tú también te ves bastante bien — Seth se rió y tomó mi mano.

—No tan bien como tú — me sonrojé de nuevo mientras Seth me conducía hacia su auto. Mis ojos se abrieron de sorpresa cuando vi el auto que estaba aparcado frente a mi casa.

—Este no es tu auto — Seth sonrió.

—No, me lo prestó un amigo — asentí y entré en él con cuidado, no quería estropearlo.

No me divertí en la cena tanto como Seth quería que lo hiciera. Simplemente no podía, esta podría ser mi última oportunidad para decirle que me iba.

—May, ¿qué pasa? — levanté la vista. No me había dado cuenta de que Seth había parado de comer.

—Nada. Por cierto, la comida de tu mamá está deliciosa — dije lentamente.

— ¿Cómo podrías saberlo si ni siquiera la has probado? — me encogí en mi asiento, él tenía razón. Bajé mi tenedor y lo miré.

—Necesito decirte algo — susurré. Seth esperaba con paciencia a que abriera la boca de nuevo. — Me voy — Seth no dijo nada, así que seguí hablando. — Mi papá fue transferido a Vancouver. Te lo quería decir antes, pero no sabía cómo — bajé la mirada. Seth se quedó en silencio por un par de minutos.

— ¿Cuándo? — era algo irónico que Seth hiciera la misma pregunta que yo le hice a papá.

—Mañana en la mañana — susurré. Levanté la mirada una vez más para ver a Seth. Sus ojos estaban llenos de dolor. — Lo siento — no soportaba estar cerca del dolor que estaba sintiendo Seth en ese momento. — Me tengo que ir — me levanté de mi silla y caminé hacia la puerta. No me detuve cuando Seth se levantó después de mi.

—Déjame llevarte a casa — me di la vuelta, ya me estaba arrepintiendo de lo que estaba a punto de decir.

—Creo que es mejor que no lo hagas, puedo caminar — Seth se congeló y yo corrí antes de que la culpa me hiciera quedarme ahí más tiempo. No pasó mucho antes de que comenzara a correr. Entre más rápido nos separáramos, mejor.

**SETH POV**

No sé cuánto tiempo me quedé ahí mirando la puerta, debió haber sido bastante porque Jacob vino a avisarme que iba tarde a patrullar.

—Seth, ¿pasó algo malo? — no dije nada. Sólo me senté en el piso y me le quedé viendo fijamente. Jacob frunció el ceño — ¿Qué pasó? ¿Dónde está May?

—Ella se fue, hermano — no pasó mucho antes de que Jacob lo entendiera. — Se van a mudar a Vancouver.

— ¿Vancouver? — repitió Jacob. Asentí lentamente y me levanté.

—No puedo dejar que se vaya — traté de salir corriendo, pero Jacob me tomó por los brazos y me lo impidió.

— ¿Y qué vas a hacer? ¿Desmantelar su auto? — me encogí de hombros, esa era una buena idea. Jacob negó con la cabeza. — Tienes que dejarla ir, hermano. Ella regresará algún día — mis ojos se entrecerraron.

— ¿Y qué si no lo hace? ¿Y si no la vuelvo a ver nunca? — Jacob no dijo nada.

—Ve, pero no hagas nada estúpido — Jacob me soltó y corrí a través de la puerta.

Sólo llegué hasta su jardín, no podía hacer que mis pies se movieran. La vi en su recámara metiendo un montón de cosas en una maleta. Vi como sacaba la maleta de su recámara. Noté que, sin contar su cama, el cuarto estaba vacío. Ya habían comenzado a marcharse. Toda mi atención ahora estaba en el jardín delantero, donde el señor Summer ya estaba arriba del auto. May se le unió un par de minutos después.

—Adiós, May — dije en voz baja antes de dar la vuelta y dirigirme hacia los árboles. Cambié de fase y corrí hacia la frontera. No me podía quedar ahí, no con todos esos recuerdos y memorias.

_Detente, Seth_. El pensamiento de Leah rompió mi concentración.

_Lárgate, Leah_. Obligué a mis patas a correr más rápido para ponerme fuera de su alcance. Sabía que era inútil. Leah era la más rápida de todos.

_Escucha a tu hermana, Seth_. Gemí, pero bajé la velocidad. Esa era una orden que tenía que obedecer. _Venga, Seth. Ella regresará, es una promesa_. El tono de autoridad no fue tan prominente como lo había sido hace unos segundos.

_Está bien, Sam. Regresaré_. Di la vuelta y corrí directo a casa. No me di cuenta de que volví a dar la vuelta en sentido contrario hasta que Sam comenzó a gritarme de nuevo.

_Seth, ¿a dónde vas?_ Me detuve.

_Tengo que saber a dónde va a ir_. Comencé a caminar de nuevo.

_Yo iré_. Leah había estado silenciosa, hasta ahora. _Mamá te necesita, Seth. Yo seguiré a May_. Sonreí.

_Gracias, Leah_. Leah sonrió también.

_Hey, para eso están las hermanas_. Leah dio la vuelta y corrió en una dirección diferente. Cambié de fase y caminé a casa. Eventualmente iba a tener que enfrentarme a mamá.

* * *

**DOS AÑOS DESPUÉS**

**MAY POV**

Mi vida es miserable. Tengo diecisiete años y ya vivo sola. Después de que papá y yo dejáramos La Push, supongo que entré en depresión. Papá comenzó a beber de nuevo porque sentía que era su culpa que yo me sintiera miserable, aunque de cierta forma lo era.

Sus riñones dieron lo último que tenían el año pasado. Mamá no pudo salir de rehabilitación para cuidar de mi, así que me quedé con una tía hasta que tuve el suficiente dinero para vivir sola.

Suspiré y corrí una mano a través de mi cabello, que ahora era castaño claro. Me lo había teñido un par de meses después de que dejamos La Push como un intento desesperado de olvidar La Push y a todos los que conocí ahí. Saqué la caja de zapatos azul que había debajo de la cama. Por mucho que lo intentara, no podía evitar mirar las fotografías de vez en cuando. Pasé los dedos por encima de la primera fotografía, acariciándola. Era de Seth y yo en la fogata donde había recibido la segunda gran impresión de mi vida. La primera fue que tenía que dejar La Push e ir a Vancouver. La segunda fotografía siempre me hacía sonreír. Era de Nessie, Claire y yo en mi vieja casa en la Push. Aún estaba en contacto con ambas. Me visitaban de vez en cuando, montadas en las espaldas de Jacob y Quil, por supuesto.

Cerré la caja y la devolví a su lugar. Esa era mi rutina. En el minuto que comenzaba a recordar La Push debía apagar mi cerebro, completamente. Cerré los ojos y recosté mi cabeza en el colchón. Las imágenes que veía a través de mis párpados cerrados solían ser flores muertas o algo realmente oscuro. De vez en cuando veía a Nessie o a Claire.

Mis ojos se abrieron de repente y me levante con rapidez. Cogí mis llaves y prácticamente corría hacia la puerta. Después de todos estos años bloqueando a Seth de mis pensamientos, ¿podía ahora simplemente aparecer? En realidad no estaba poniendo atención hacia dónde estaba conduciendo. Sólo quería alejarme de cualquier cosa que me recordara a La Push.

**SETH POV**

No me di cuenta de lo que realmente era la imprimación hasta que May se fue. Me sentí completamente vacío y aún lo hago.

—Venga, Seth. Abre la puerta — ignoré a Leah de nuevo. Sabía que le estaba haciendo que mi familia la pasara mal, pero no podía evitarlo. Cuando May se fue, fue como si se hubiera llevado una mitad de mi. Y esa mitad que se llevó era mi "mitad feliz". Gemí cuando Leah golpeó la puerta de nuevo. Caminé hacia mi ventana y la abrí.

—Lárgate, Leah — salté hacia afuera y corrí hasta estar cubierto por los árboles. Era fácil cambiar de fase ahora, tenía suficientes emociones en mí como para poder cambiar de fase por años. Ninguno de la manada se molestaba en hablarme (a excepción de Leah). Aunque eso no impedía que yo escuchara sus pensamientos.

_¿Cuánto tiempo más a tomar esto, Jake?_. No estaba interesado ni en lo más mínimo en intentar averiguar quién estaba hablando o pensando.

_No tengo idea, pero no puede durar mucho tiempo más_. Él estaba equivocado. Yo podía estar así para siempre. Pasé al otro lado de la frontera, estaba enojado. Me hubiera ido hace mucho tiempo, si Sam y Jacob no me hubieran ordenado quedarme. Gemí cuando escuché que un auto se acercaba por la carretera. No corrí ni me escondí porque podía oler al conductor. La manada había llamado a los Cullen.

—Hola, Seth.

_Edward_. Me recosté en el piso y fijé la mirada hacia el frente.

—Sólo para que lo sepas, nadie me llamó — pausó un momento. — Lo escuché en los pensamientos de Jake — bufé. Edward se quedó en silencio.

_¿Y qué? ¿También me vas a decir que me olvide de ella? ¿Qué lo supere?_ Levanté la mirada para ver la reacción de Edward. Sus labios se tensaron.

—No, sólo quería decir que te entiendo. Cuando tuve que abandonar a Bella… — Edward sacudió la cabeza — fue una tortura — terminó. — Así que si alguna vez sientes que nadie más te entiende, siempre estoy a una llamada de distancia — pausó y sonrió. — O a un pensamiento — asentí y me levanté.

_Gracias_. Comencé a caminar. Podía sentir la mirada de Edward clavada en mi espalda. Caminé por entre los árboles hasta la playa y me tiré en el piso de nuevo. Me quedé con la mirada fija hacia el océano, rogando con todas mis fuerzas para que May regresara.

* * *

**¡Tada! Justo como lo prometí, aquí está en nuevo capítulo. Hoy no me tardé así que no creo merecer los jitomatazos XD**

**O.O ¡May se fue! ¡Dejó a Seth! ¿Quedaron igual de sorprendidos que yo cuando lo leí? *sigh* Pobre Seth, después de todo lo que le preparó para su cumpleaños… ¿Ustedes que creen? ¿May debió habérselo dicho antes? ¿Esperaban otra reacción de Seth? *sigh* Lo dejó ahí… con el corazón hecho pedazos TT_TT *snif***

**Y dos años después… May aún recuerda a Seth, pero ¿regresará? (que intrigante XD) Y Seth no logra recuperarse de haber perdido a May. La misma pregunta queda en el aire… ¿regresará May a La Push? ¿Ustedes que creen?**

**Y para todas las amantes de Edward Cullen… tenía que aparecer en la historia. XD**

**Creo que éste es el capítulo más largo de la historia (2,531 palabras), así que espero que hayan disfrutado leerlo tanto o más como yo disfruté traduciéndolo :D**

**Recuerden dejar su REVIEW, porque es el único pago que tengo por hacer esto :D **

**¡Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo!**


	8. Chapter 8

**WereLove**

**CAPITULO 8**

**Disclaimer:** NADA me pertenece. Twilight le pertenece a Stephenie Meyer y esta magnífica historia le pertenece completamente a **mrs. sethclearwater01** (Thank you!), quien me dio permiso para traducirla. ¡Disfrútenla!

* * *

**CINCO AÑOS DESPUÉS**

**MAY POV**

Estaba sentada en mi apartamento, mirando mi caja de recuerdos como siempre. Me habían despedido otra vez y estaba intentando juntar la fuerza suficiente para regresar a La Push. Había intentado hacer eso por los últimos tres años, desde que papá había fallecido. Era difícil, me vi obligada a cuidar de mí misma desde que el gobierno no permitió que mamá saliera de rehabilitación. Suspiré. Extrañaba La Push. No había regresado desde que tenía quince años y sin Seth me sentía miserable. Había sido despedida de cerca de diez empleos y había tenido que mudarme a cerca cuatro estados diferentes. Aún me estaba sintiendo miserable por todo eso, cuando alguien golpeó la puerta de entrada. Me le quedé viendo a la puerta cerca de tres minutos antes de levantarme. Nadie excepto Nessie o Claire me visitaba. Nunca.

—Leah — me tomó un tiempo asimilar quién era.

—Sip, la misma — Leah sonrió. Me le quedé viendo fijamente, sin moverme. Leah frunció el ceño — ¿No me vas a dejar entrar? — asentí lentamente y me moví hacia un lado lentamente. Leah me empujó ligeramente hacia un lado para poder entrar, obviamente me movía muy lento para ella.

— ¿Qué le pasó a tu cabello? — mi mano voló automáticamente hacia mi cabello castaño claro.

—Yo, eh, lo teñí — Leah asintió y se recargó en la pared. Ambas nos quedamos viendo a la otra, ninguna de las dos decía nada.

—Nosotros queremos que regreses a casa — dijo finalmente.

—"Nosotros" — repetí.

—Sí, todos nosotros. Queremos que regreses. Cuando Seth se siente miserable, todos nos sentimos miserables — bajé la mirada.

—Fue un gesto lindo de tu parte el venir hasta acá, pero… —Leah frunció el ceño.

—Sólo son dos horas de camino en autopista, May — fruncí el ceño. Así que había estado así de cerca todo este tiempo.

— ¿Debo ir ahora? — dije. Leah asintió.

—Si eso está cien contigo, tu casa aún te está esperando — mis ojos se ampliaron.

—Nadie se ha mudado ahí aún — Leah sacudió la cabeza. —Seth no habría dejado a nadie hacerlo — me sonrojé.

—Está bien, Leah. Sólo debo empacar mis cosas. Quiero mudarme de regreso ahí — Leah sonrió.

—Grandioso — sonreí.

—No le digas nada a Seth, no aún. Quiero que sea una sorpresa — Leah sonrió de nuevo.

—Te veo luego, entonces — Leah me dejó sola. Me apresuré a llegar a mi recámara. Agarré todo lo que pude con las manos y corrí de regreso hacia la puerta. Cogí las llaves y salí. No me había sentido así de emocionada desde que conocí a Seth. Estaba sobrepasando los límites de velocidad y lo sabía, pero no podía evitarlo. Me tomó menos de dos horas llegar a la frontera de La Push. Me detuve inconscientemente. No podía hacerlo, pero tenía que. Conduje lentamente hacia la reserva. Muchas personas se me quedaban viendo en el camino, probablemente por mi auto. Deseaba haberme quedado con mi camioneta, en lugar de cambiarla por un BMW. Me tomó sólo un par de minutos más encontrar mi vieja casa. Aparqué enfrente. Me quedé ahí sentada dentro del auto viendo fijamente la casa y comencé a llorar. No pude evitarlo, el ver mi vieja casa me traía tantos recuerdos y memorias…

**SETH POV**

No podía entender porqué Sam me había dado el día libre. ¡Sam, entre todas las personas! Vale, tal vez había estado trabajando horas extras los últimos años, pero era lo único que hacía que olvidara ciertas cosas. Como animal, no tenía porqué preocuparme por pequeños detalles humanos.

Bueno, ahora no podía hacer nada. Sam y Jacob me habían prohibido cambiar de fase y Leah se había ido muy temprano esta mañana. Ella no me había dicho nada, sólo que tenia que hacer un par de recados. ¿Leah haciendo recados? Algo realmente extraño estaba sucediendo.

—Hey, Seth. Aquí estas — rodé los ojos y pensé en no contestar.

—Si… ¿qué pasa, Sam? — Sam entro a la cocina donde yo estaba sentado, abatido, como siempre.

—Quiero mostrarte algo, ven — no me moví.

—No me siento con ánimos para ir a ningún lugar, Sam — Sam suspiró.

—Seth, ven ahora mismo. Es una orden — me levanté y seguí a Sam lentamente. No quería ir, pero Sam era el Alfa y tenía que obedecer sus órdenes.

Jacob, Quil y Embry estaban esperando en el auto de Sam. Gemí cuando me di cuenta de que tendría que ir apretado entre Quil y Embry.

—Lo siento, hermano. Pero tendrás que arreglártelas — suspiré y me senté en el asiento trasero. No estaba poniendo atención hacia dónde nos dirigíamos, pero no parecía como si fuéramos a salir de la reserva. Comenzaba a sentirme extraño, así que miré a través de la ventana por primera vez desde que arrancó el auto.

—Sam… — dije entre dientes. Me tensé cuando me di cuenta de hacia dónde nos dirigíamos. Reconocería esa calle en cualquier lugar.

—Quil, Embry — ambos me sujetaron fuertemente contra el asiento.

— ¿Qué está pasando, Jacob? — no me molesté en preguntarle a Sam porque sabía que no respondería.

—Seth, por favor. Sólo no saltes fuera del auto. Lo vale, confía en mí — Jake me sonrió por el espejo retrovisor. Fruncí el ceño. Cerré los ojos cuando Sam dio la vuelta en su calle. Me estremecí cuando se detuvo. Quil y Embry salieron del auto, jalándome detrás de ellos.

—Venga, Seth. Abre los ojos — me estremecí al escuchar la voz de Quil, pero abrí los ojos. Por un momento no comprendí qué estaba pasando. Había otro auto aparcado frente a nosotros, uno muy lindo, parecía un BMW. No estaba interesado en el auto, hasta que vi que había alguien dentro. La chica sentada en el asiento delantero no se parecía a nadie que conociera. Al menos no desde donde alcanzaba a verla, pero sentí un tirón hacia ella. Fruncí el ceño. Era oficial, me estaba volviendo loco. Cerré la puerta con suavidad para no asustar a esa chica extraña. Pero ella saltó y dio la vuelta al escuchar el golpe sordo.

Mi corazón dio un salto. Embry volteó a verme, con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro. Aún no podía reconocer completamente quién era ella, pero una parte de mi ya lo sabía.

Su cabello era de un color castaño oscuro y rojo en las partes donde lo tocaba el sol, su fleco le ocultaba la mitad del rostro. Levantó la vista hacia nosotros, con los ojos muy abiertos. Le dio algo así como una sonrisa a Jacob, como si lo conociera o algo. Finalmente me miró con unos extrañamente familiares ojos verde claro casi grises.

—May — sus ojos se abrieron aún más. Si es que eso era posible. Di un par de pasos hacia adelante. Parecía que ella se tensaba con cada paso que daba. — May — dije de nuevo. Ella aún no decía nada, aún me miraba mientras me aproximaba cautelosamente. Finalmente, asintió levemente y una amplia sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

Ella corrió hacia mi y saltó en mis brazos.

—Oh, Seth. Lo siento _tanto_… — ella estaba llorando. Me reí entre jadeos. May estaba de vuelta, _mi_ May estaba de vuelta.

—No por favor, no llores. Te perdono. Regresaste — May se separó un poco para mirarme. Sacudió la cabeza.

—Pude haber vuelto antes, _debí_ haber… — May se detuvo. — Pero no lo hice. No quería tener que enfrentarme a todos aquí — hizo una pausa. — Lo siento — dijo de nuevo.

—No importa, estás aquí, de regreso — May asintió. Me le quedé viendo fijamente un buen rato. May comenzó a sonrojarse, justo como yo la recordaba.

—Tu cabello — dije levantando un mechón. May se sonrojó y se retiró el fleco que le tapaba los ojos.

—Lo teñí — hizo una pausa. — Lo siento, sé que te gustaba más el otro color — sonreí.

—Sobreviviré — May me sonrió de vuelta. No me había dado cuenta de lo mucho que la extrañé hasta ahora. — Te extrañé tanto. Promete que nunca vas a dejarme de nuevo. — May se sonrojó y asintió.

—Yo te extrañé más. Nunca me di cuenta del impacto que tienes en mi vida. Solamente estuve aquí cerca de semana y media — May sonrió.

—Sí… Bueno, bienvenida a mi mundo — May sacudió la cabeza, aún sonriendo.

—Querrás decir, bienvenida a _nuestro_ mundo — dijo abrazándome de nuevo.

* * *

**Qué rápido pasa el tiempo… ¡cinco años se fueron de volada! Hahaha Okey, ignoren mi chiste malo.**

***sigh* Así que Leah tuvo que ir por May. Me pregunto ¿y si Leah no hubiera ido? Interesante… Pero no importa, ¡May is back! Tardó siete años, ¡pero regresó! *sigh* Pobre Seth… siete años de sufrimiento. ¡Pero regresó! XD**

**Por si alguien tiene dudas: sobre las edades… En el principio de la historia ambos (May y Seth) tienen quince años, en el capítulo anterior ya tenían diecisiete y en este capítulo ya tienen veintidós O.O ¡Cómo han pasado los años! ¿Se imaginan a Seth de veintidós años? O.O *drool***

**Hablando de tiempo… ¡nos quedan sólo tres capítulos más! *snif***

**Anywho… disfruten este capítulo, porque el próximo viene pronto :D**

**PD. Sé que me merezco un castigo por haber tardado tanto con el capítulo 6, pero ¿no ha sido suficiente ya? Ya subí dos capítulos, con este tres, y ¡Sólo un review! Ese es el único pago que recibo: sus comentarios, y entristece demasiado que a pesar del esfuerzo y el empeño que le pongo a cada capítulo nuevo, no reciba ni siquiera un "hola" D: En su conciencia queda. Además que no motiva nada que nadie comente D: Anyway... see you next chapter!  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**WereLove**

**CAPITULO 9**

**Disclaimer:** NADA me pertenece. Twilight le pertenece a Stephenie Meyer y esta magnífica historia le pertenece completamente a **mrs. sethclearwater01** (Thank you!), quien me dio permiso para traducirla. ¡Disfrútenla!

* * *

**SETH POV**

Me quedé con May casi todo el día. La miré correr por toda la casa, recogiendo cosas y reviviendo los recuerdos.

— ¿Cómo está Emily? — preguntó de repente, asomando la cabeza por el pasillo de la cocina. Sonreí.

—Emily está bien — May esperó a que continuara hablando. — Roy y Kris están muy bien también — May frunció el ceño y se sentó a un lado de mi en el piso. Estaba sosteniendo un descolorido álbum de fotos amarillo sobre su pecho.

—Roy y Kris… — repitió al mismo tiempo que volteaba a verme. Asentí.

—Los gemelos de Sam y Emily, acaban de cumplir siete años — May sonrió.

—Roy y Kris — repitió de nuevo. — Eso es genial — asentí.

— ¿Y ese libro? — pregunté. May volteó a verlo como si hubiera olvidado que lo tenía entre las manos.

—Oh, es un álbum de fotos — levantó la vista hacia mí y sonrió. Le sonreí de vuelta, esperando. May me tendió el libro, completamente sonrojada. Abrí el álbum con lentitud, tenía miedo de lo que pudiera encontrar dentro.

— ¿Por cuánto tiempo has tenido esto? — le pregunté mientras daba vuelta a las páginas, observando la fotografías.

—Te lo iba a dar por tu cumpleaños dieciséis — May hizo una pausa — pero eso fue antes de enterarme que me iba a mudar — asentí y cerré el álbum. Había una fotografía por cada uno de los días que ella había pasado en La Push.

—Es genial — dije, regresándole el álbum. May sacudió la cabeza.

—No — dijo tendiéndomelo de nuevo — quédatelo — sonreí.

—Gracias — miré el reloj y fruncí el ceño. — Debo irme — May comenzó a protestar, pero la detuve. — Ya son las diez y necesitas dormir — ella asintió y nos levantamos. May me acompañó hacia la puerta. Cambié de fase en cuanto me cubrieron los árboles de su vista. Comencé a correr pero no fui muy lejos. Quería estar cerca, sólo en caso de que algo pasara.

**MAY POV**

Decidí irme a dormir, justo como Seth lo sugirió. Había sido un día largo después de todo. Primero Leah había ido a rogarme que regresara. Bueno, tal vez no me rogó, pero de cualquier forma, ¿Leah?

Tendría que dormir en el sofá porque mis muebles no llegarían sino hasta mañana por la mañana. Me encogí de hombros. No importaba. Estaba de regreso en casa, finalmente.

Me desperté de repente. No estaba segura porqué. Alguien tocó la puerta. Tal vez eso fue lo que me había despertado. Miré el reloj mientras iba a tropezones, medio dormida, a abrir la puerta. ¿Quién vendría a mi casa a las dos de la mañana? Lo habría reconocido aunque estuviera en mi lecho de muerte.

— ¿Seth?

**SETH POV**

—Vístete y ven conmigo — suspiré con impaciencia cuando ella no se movió. — Sólo confía en mi, ¿si? — May asintió con lentitud y corrió hacia su recámara. Tamborileé mis dedos contra el marco de la puerta. Jacob me había dado quince minutos para llevar a May a casa de Emily. Sam me había dado diez.

May regresó con un ligero tono rosa y sin aliento.

—Vámonos — la tomé de la mano y prácticamente la hice correr hacia el auto de Sam, que aún tenía el motor encendido. —Entra — abrí la puerta de May corrí hacia el lado del conductor.

— ¿Qué está pasando? — May preguntó en el segundo que cerré mi puerta.

—Lo siento — dije rápido mientras conducía el auto fuera de su calle. — Cosa de lobos. Nessie te lo explicará — May estaba en silencio. Me detuve afuera de la casa de Sam y volteé hacia ella. Aún tenía tres minutos antes de que Sam viniera a buscarme. — Mira, sé que esto es precipitado, pero confía en mí, es por tu propia seguridad — May asintió.

—Está bien. Confío en ti — dijo en voz baja. Me estaba quedando sin tiempo.

—Te amo, si eso hace la diferencia — esa no había sido precisamente la manera en la que planeaba decirle eso, pero pareció funcionar.

—También te amo y de verdad hace la diferencia — le besé la coronilla antes de que ella saliera del auto. Arranqué justo cuando vi que Claire le abría la puerta a May. Ahora estaba en un lugar seguro.

* * *

**No tengo comentarios que hacer.**

**Ando desmotivada (por eso tardó este capítulo).**

**Espero que esta vez llegue por lo menos un review *sigh***

**Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo**

**¡REVIEW!**

**P.D. ¡Motívenme! ¡Ya sólo nos quedan dos capítulos!**


	10. Chapter 10

**WereLove**

**CAPITULO 10**

**Disclaimer:** NADA me pertenece. Twilight le pertenece a Stephenie Meyer y esta magnífica historia le pertenece completamente a **mrs. sethclearwater01** (Thank you!), quien me dio permiso para traducirla. ¡Disfrútenla!

* * *

**MAY POV**

—May — exclamó Claire mientras me abrazaba. Sonreí.

—Hey, Claire. Wow, mira cómo has crecido — Claire sonrió y me permitió entrar a la casa — ¿Nessie? — apenas podía hablar. No había forma alguna de que la joven que estaba parada frente a mi fuera la pequeña niña de diez años que se supone era Nessie.

—Sí. Hola, May — Nessie no hizo ningún gesto de acercarse a mí.

—Wow. Mira cómo _tú_ has crecido — Nessie se rió y se acercó a abrazarme.

—Ven conmigo, quiero que conozcas a alguien — mientras caminábamos hacia la cocina, alcancé a ver a varias de las chicas de las que los lobos se habían imprimado. Las recordé a todas, por supuesto. Kim y Lena me saludaron, a pesar de las conocía muy poco.

Emily estaba en la cocina. Casi no la reconocí sin la enorme barriga que solía esconder casi la mitad de su cuerpo.

—Hey, May. ¿Quieres una galleta? — Emily me guiñó el ojo y yo le sonreí.

—Esta es mi mamá, Bella y mi Tía Alice — me di la vuelta para ver hacia el lugar que Nessie estaba señalándome. Mi mandíbula casi se cae. Las dos mujeres que estaban sentadas en la mesa del comedor de Emily parecían sacadas de una portada de revista. Por lo que sabía, bien podrían ser modelos. Una de ellas me recordaba a Nessie, pero solo un poco. La otra mujer era más pequeña, lucía casi como un duende, la tía de Nessie, Alice.

—Hola — Alice caminó hasta quedar a mi lado; aunque, más bien, parecía que bailaba.

—Umm… hola — conseguí decir. Alice sonrió. Nessie me había hablado del extraño talento de Alice. Volteé a mirar a Bella, aún estaba sentada junto a la mesa. Se veía precavida, un tanto desconfiada — Ummm… hola, Señora Cullen — Bella sonrió y dio un paso hacia adelante.

—Bella — sonreí y le estreché la mano.

—Bella.

—Así que, May, ¿Seth te dijo a dónde iba o te dijo que yo te lo explicaría? — miré a Nessie y sonreí. Ella se acercó a mi, Roy y Kris pasaron corriendo a un lado. Estaba disfrutando este tiempo en casa de Emily. En verdad, no había estado aquí más que un par de horas y estaba más que cansada, pero era divertido al mismo tiempo.

—De hecho, él dijo eso. No te molestaría hacerlo, ¿verdad, Ness? — Nessie sonrió.

—No hay mucho que contar, creí que lo habías resuelto por ti misma — fruncí el ceño. — Ellos fueron a cumplir con su papel de "protectores" — Nessie sonrió.

—Oh — dije mirando rápidamente a Bella y a Alice. Ellas estaban jugando con Roy y Kris — Ya entendí — hice una pausa, pensando en lo que acababa de descubrir. — ¿Estarán bien? — Nessie me respondió con un susurro.

—Estarán bien — asentí y me di la vuelta para alejarme — No te preocupes, May. Ellos regresarán. Siempre lo hacen — a pesar de lo tranquilizadora que era su voz, Nessie parecía algo insegura.

—Seguro — acordé y me giré para mirar fuera de la ventana.

Eran casi las seis de la mañana cuando escuchamos que se cerró la primera puerta de un auto. Todos nos volteamos a ver los unos a los otros y después a la puerta. Claire, Roy y Kris estaban dormidos. El resto de nosotros nos habíamos quedado esperando, ansiosas, a que los lobos regresaran. Sam fue el primero que asomó la cabeza por la puerta. Le siguieron Jacob, Quil y Embry, quienes fueron directos hacia alguien. Seth, Collin y Brady entraron juntos. Collin y Brady fueron directo a la cocina. Seth sonrió y se acercó para sentarse a un lado de mi en el sillón.

—Hey, May — sonreí.

—Hola, Seth.

—Y, ¿te divertiste? — sonreí de nuevo.

—Por supuesto, todos aquí son muy amables. ¿Qué tal tú? — Seth miró mi expresión y luego sonrió.

—Supongo, pero, de cualquier manera, el trabajo no se supone que sea divertido — me reí.

— ¿Quieres regresar a casa o….? — Seth no terminó. Pensé en ello.

—Todavía no. Quiero quedarme con la familia un poco más.

— ¿La familia? — asentí.

—Nessie dijo que entre ustedes se consideran familia, y… — me encogí de hombros.

—Oh, entonces bienvenida a la familia — suspiré.

—Te tomó bastante tiempo — Seth se rió y besó mi cabeza. Me sonrojé, ¿cuánto tiempo pasaría antes de dejar de hacer eso? No importaba. Tenía un largo rato para trabajar en ello.

* * *

**¡Yei! ¡Capítulo nuevo! **

**Siento mucho la tardanza. Recibí mucha motivación, pero me estoy quedando sin tiempo. En menos de una semana entro de nuevo a la universidad y estoy arreglando todo desde ahora para no dejar nada a último momento (dígase horarios, charlas con maestros, etc.).**

**Muchas gracias a todos los que mandaron su review, y a los que pusieron esta historia entre sus favoritas :D ¡Gracias!**

**El siguiente capítulo es el último… por ahora. Existe una secuela y pediré permiso para traducirla hoy mismo porque sé que se van a quedar picadísimos con el final de esta historia :D**

**Por lo pronto me estoy apurando en la traducción del siguiente capítulo, porque mi cumpleaños está más que cerca y tengo planes (todos están invitados a la fiesta :D), así que lo más probable es que lo suba hasta el lunes :D Para tener el sábado para alistar los detalles para mi cumple el domingo :D**

**Estén atentos, que pronto sabrán el "final" de esta historia :D**

**XOXO**

**PD. Me encantaría responder a todos los reviews que me dejan, pero si los ponen como "Anónimo" o los dejan sin nombre no sé a quién contestarle… De cualquier manera, espero que sigan llegando sus reviews :D**


End file.
